The Rules
THE HEROES Each player chooses a Hero token. There are 4 Hero classes in the base set. Each Hero has a unique ability that will aid the party during play. * THE WARRIOR - '''Permanent +1 to attack rolls. * '''THE WIZARD - '''May use two items or spells per turn instead of the usual one. * '''THE ROGUE - '''May roll to attempt taking an item or spell before defeating a monster. Rolling swords succeeds! * '''THE ARCHER - '''Is fast and may re-roll an attack roll once per turn. '''TAKING DAMAGE Heroes can take up to 3 point of damage before they perish. Use the included heart container tiles to keep track of each Hero’s health points. When a Hero falls their current inventory is discarded. The other Heroes may each take one additional turn to attempt to revive their comrade. A fallen Hero may only be revived if another hero casts the Feather Spell on them, they are then restored to full health and rejoin the fight. THE DUNGEON The remaining tiles are shuffled and placed face down to form a 10 x 10 grid. Allow for a little space between each tile to make room for flipping during play. MOVEMENT Every Hero can ‘see’ only the tiles directly adjacent to them in the four cardinal directions and each corner, this is called their ‘circle of sight.’ A Party Leader must be chosen at the beginning of each game to move first. Heroes begin the game on the outside edges of the dungeon and may only move 1 space per turn either horizontally or vertically. As Heroes move through the dungeon some tiles will be removed from play creating empty spaces, these are still valid spaces for movement. PARTY LEADERS If circumstances arise that require a judgement or interpretation of rules the Party Leader has the final say. Creative play is encouraged! GAMEPLAY Basic gameplay can be broken into two components; REVEAL '- Turns begin by moving the Hero one space and revealing the tiles within the Hero’s circle of sight, then it’s time to resolve your actions. '''RESOLVE '- Monsters must be fought first. If more than one Monster is turned over the Hero must fight each, one at a time. The order in which the Monsters are fought is up to the hero. Roll the included custom 6-sided die to begin the fight. See ‘Battles In Detail’ below. Only when the Monsters are defeated may the Hero plunder any items or spells that are turned up. Each Hero has an inventory limit of two, and may only pick up one item or spell per turn so choose carefully! Any remaining items or spells revealed this turn are placed in the Merchant Pile immediately. If the Hero’s inventory is full an item may be placed in the Merchant Pile to make room for the new item. The number of gems a Hero may carry is unlimited. PICK UP THAT MONEY! Only one item or spell may be used at any point during a Hero’s turn. '''BATTLES IN DETAIL Battles follow the same basic rules. When a Hero encounters a Monster the player rolls the custom die. A hero needs at least 2 swords to kill a monster. Sword effects add (+1) sword to the roll, Broken Sword effects subtract (-1) to the roll. If a yellow flash is rolled the Hero takes 1 point of damage. The red skull is a critical miss. The critical miss effect for each Monster is listed below * The GOBLIN '''steals 1 random gem tile and leaves the dungeon. * The '''SLIME '''steals 1 item or spell then leaves the dungeon. * The '''FLAYER '''paralyzes the Hero for 1 turn then leaves the dungeon. * The '''MINOTAUR '''deals 2 points of damage then leaves the dungeon * The '''SKELLY ARCHER '''stays on the grid & must be fought by the next Hero. '''FIGHTING THE BOSS When the party of Heroes turn over the Boss tile a new kind of battle begins. The Party Leader rolls the die to determine how many Monsters from the discard pile are drawn to form the Henchmen following the Boss. The henchmen must be dealt with before the Boss can be hit. * Skull - 6 Henchmen * Yellow Flash - 4 Henchmen * Swords - 2 Henchmen If there are not enough Monsters in the discard pile the Party takes turns flipping over unrevealed tiles until the full amount of Henchmen have been found. Any items or spells revealed during this process are to be placed in the Merchant pile and may be purchased before the Boss fight begins, but only if the Merchant was found before the Boss awoke. ATTACKING THE BOSS ''' The Boss’s Henchmen are fought in the typical way with some exceptions. Teleport spells may be used to temporarily relocate the top Henchmen for one Hero’s full turn allowing that Hero to battle the Monster directly beneath. The tile swap spell may be used to bring the Boss one tile closer to the top of the stack. '''THE BOSS ATTACKS Once the entire party has had a chance to attack, the Boss is then given an opportunity to fight back. Roll the dice, if a skull is rolled the entire Party takes 1 point of damage each, otherwise the Boss slumbers. When the Party is able to score a direct hit to the Boss, he is overcome and all henchmen flee the dungeon! ITEMS & SPELLS 'can only be picked up if there are no Monsters nearby and may be used on the same turn in which they are revealed. All items & spells once used are then placed in the merchant pile. Creative use of items and spells to deal with obstacles and monsters is encouraged, but must be agreed upon by the whole party. * '''HEALTH POTION '- Heals 1 point of damage. * 'BOMB '- Clears 1 wall. May be used to score a direct hit on a Monster. * 'BIG OL’ BAG '- Allows a hero to carry one extra item in their inventory. The bag itself takes up no additional space. * 'THE MULTITOOL - '''A once time use item that disarms a single trap. * '''TILE SWAP SPELL '- May swap any two tiles in the dungeon. * 'EXTRA TURN SPELL '- A Hero may take an additional turn. * 'CONFUSION SPELL '- When two monsters are revealed they turn on each other. The same battle rules apply but are directed from one Monster to the other. * 'TELEPORT SPELL '- A single Hero may zap to any point in the dungeon. * 'FORESIGHT SPELL '- Allows the Hero to permanently reveal any 3 tiles in the dungeon. All Monsters revealed in this way automatically flee. Items and spells revealed in this way may be picked up. This spell has the potential to awaken the Boss by accident so use with caution! * 'PHOENIX FEATHER SPELL '- Revives a fallen Hero! 'EFFECTS '''are similar to spells, but do not go in the Hero’s inventory. Instead, they take effect immediately at the next opportunity to do so. Effects do not cancel each other out but are played out in the order in which they are found. There are two different effects in the base set. * '''SWORD EFFECT '- Adds 1 to that Hero’s next attack roll * 'BROKEN SWORD EFFECT '- Subtracts 1 from that Hero’s next attack roll '''TRAPS '''immediately deal 1 point of damage when revealed unless disarmed with the Multitool. '''WALLS '''are impassible unless blown up by bombs or flown over while riding the Pegasus. Under normal circumstances Heroes must go around. We love '''GEMS, there we said it. (: Gems are used to purchase items from the merchant pile but these Gems don’t cost anything extra every time you use them. When the MERCHANT '''is found Heroes may exchange 30 gems to reveal 2 tiles from his stash. The Hero may only keep one and place the other back in the pile face down. The '''MERCHANT PILE '''is created from items or spells that are discarded or used by the Heroes. When the '''EXIT '''is turned up the Party has the choice after any Hero’s turn to delve deeper into the dungeon by shuffling the discard pile and all current dungeon tiles then dealing a fresh grid. Only the Merchant pile is left intact. This may not generate a full 10 x 10 dungeon, but that’s ok. As you go deeper the dangers grow, beware! This is completely optional and may not be helpful depending on which winning objective your party is attempting. '''WINNING THE GAME Pocket Dungeon Quest is designed to be modular allowing for a variety of play styles. The base game is designed to be best enjoyed with these goals in mind. * 'ALL MY RELICS (EASIER) - '''Find all 3 Relics and exit the dungeon in one piece. * '''YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! (MODERATE) - '''Kill the Boss and escape the dungeon alive. * '''CLEAR THE FLOOR! (HARD) - '''Reveal every tile in the dungeon, kill every Monster and find the exit. Players are encouraged to play '''PDQ '''a variety of ways and to create their own challenges and goals. I would love to hear how you are enjoying Pocket Dungeon Quest. Please share your challenges on Twitter to '@EXPLOSIVELIMES 'using the '#PDQGAME '''tag!